My Dark Soul
by Amethyst Ninja
Summary: he Kingdom of Lothric has started to crumble at the coming Age of Dark, as the First Flame is fading once more. A bell tolls to reawaken previous Lords of CInder from ages past in order to relink the First Flame, however, all but one leave their thrones for different reasons, and Prince Lothric, who was destined to be the next Lord, also refuses to relink the flame. The Ashen One,


This is just some silly little thing decided to do in order to pass some time. This will be a fairly faithful adaptation of Dark Souls III, with a few exceptions. I probably won't be doing any of the optional areas, like Archdragon Peak or Smoldering Lake. I will also include a few sidequests like Siegward's and Anri's and they'll be relatively unchanged, however I will take some creative liberties on some parts. I think that's about it, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Yes, indeed…It is called Lothric, where the transitory lands of the Lords of Cinder converge. In venturing, north, the pilgrims discover the truth of the old words. "The fire fades, and the Lords go without thrones." When the link of fire is threatened, the bell tolls, unearthing the old Lords of Cinder from their graves. Aldrich, Saint of the Deep. Farron's Undead Legion, the Abyss Watchers. And the reclusive Lord of the Profaned Capital, Yhorm the Giant. Only, in truth…The Lords will abandon their thrones, and the Unkindled will rise. Nameless, accursed Undead, unfit even to be Cinder. And so it is…that ash seeketh embers…

A bell tolls and awakens another Undead, a knight from an unknown land. The man, named Leo, crawls out of his coffin for the first time in what could be decades, perhaps even centuries. Dust falls off the silver armor as he rises from his coffin and floats gently to the dirt below. Leo felt stiff, he could barely move at first, especially not with all this armor on.

"W-where am I…?" Leo asked to himself. "Last I remember I was fighting that beast until suddenly I had…I had…died…"  
Leo had suddenly realized he had be brought back to life, as if given another chance by the Gods. He looked around and saw countless amounts of gravestones, names scratched out and unreadable on almost every single one.

"I wonder which one of these was mine?" Leo thought. "My name…remembered only by me and lost by time. Why was I brought back though? What is my purpose? I'm just the same as any of these other nameless souls buried in this same exact cemetery."

Perhaps it was fate, or perhaps it was luck. Leo never did find out why he was chosen to be revived as an Undead, but he still carried out the task that would be given to him. Now that he could move more properly, he started down the only path. Leo reached a part of the path that seemed to be covered with water, yellow and green leaves dispersed throughout the blue liquid. Then Leo saw what looked like a man, he was wearing a black hooded robe that covered his entire body. The man's face was pure white and looked decayed, like he had been alive a hundred years too many.

"H-Hello? Do you know where we are?" Leo said to the man.

The man suddenly brandished a knife and headed towards Leo. He was slow and frail however, being cut down by a single swipe of Leo's trusty longsword. He continued along the path that was lined with graves, crumbling stone, and old trees that seem to have lost their color long ago. There were a few more men in robes that all looked like the first, and they all went down just as easily. Leo passed through somewhat narrow opening in the rocks and came out on the other side to be greeted with many mountains off in the distance, and a giant castle loomed directly behind him. He went a little farther to see some sort of building off in the distance, with a tall tower right beside it. He could also see what looked like some sort of ruined area close by, the doorway lit with torches on both sides.

"Perhaps I should make my way over there, I'm sure somebody will have the answers I'm looking for, or at least point me in the right direction", Leo said aloud to himself. "However, that arena looking place on the way there…I've got a bad feeling about it."

Just as Leo was about to go on he noticed what looked like a small fire with a coiled sword stuck in it. Upon closer inspection, he realized the sword was stuck in some sort of bone pile, and the tip was red hot. Leo touched the handle of the sword and the fire sparked to life. Leo felt a strange sensation, he felt revitalized and healed just from feeling the flames of the fire. He dared not to question the properties of the fire too much, and went on his way.

Leo quickly made it to the arena like area with little trouble, the same weak enemies filling the area as before. However, Leo saw what looked like some great worrier in the middle of the arena, but he was kneeling and not ready to fight. Perhaps he was already dead? Leo decided to find out and he approached the knight.

There was a giant halberd plunged into the ground next to the knight, and another coiled sword stuck straight through his heart. Some sort of black ooze was seeping out of the back of the armor. Perhaps this knight wasn't human after all…Leo decided to pull the sword out, no, rather, Leo felt as if some outside force was telling him to.

The knight suddenly sprung to life, slowly standing up. As Leo backed away, the knight ripped his halberd out of the ground and was prepared to fight. The knight was powerful, but slow. Even though Leo hadn't fought in ages, he fought as if he already knew the opponents moves before he even made them. He dodged every thrust and swing of the halberd with ease, counter attacking after every dodge. The knight thrusted his mighty weapon and Leo, but just as he was about to be impaled, he was able to parry the attack. The knight, staggered, dropped to one knee. Leo seized the moment and jabbed is sword right through the mighty knight's armor and into his stomach.

The knight stayed on his knee, and the black ooze on his back started to swell. The knight's left arm suddenly grew into a giant, white claw, and the ooze erupted from the armor, taking the shape of some sort of monster.

Leo was shocked, but quickly got back into action. He ran towards the beast, but was sent flying into a wall by the mighty claw before he could strike. As Leo got up, the monster suddenly charged at him and went for a biting attack. Leo quickly rolled to the side and the monster crashed into the wall, and a few tombstones fell out of place and crashed on the monster's head.

The beast suddenly lifted its body up with its tail like structure, and towered above Leo. He took the initiative and cut through the beast's tail before it could slam down. The beast slammed on the ground and was staggered for a moment. Before it could do anything else, Leo rushed up to it and bashed through its tough claw with three powerful swings of his sword. The claw broke off and crumbled away like fragile stone, even though it had been so tough to cut through just moments before. Leo quickly rushed to the front of the monstrosity, where he jabbed his sword through the bottom of the creature's jaw, and pulled the sword towards himself, tearing through the creature's entire face. Black ooze sprayed out into the air as the beast cried out in pain, and it suddenly dissolved into black powder that was then carried along by the wind off to a distant land. The knight's armor collapsed in front of Leo, now being completely empty.

"I guess…hah…that knight was killed by…hah… that beast long ago, huh…" Leo panted to himself. "The monster even decided to keep the armor to himself! I can't blame it, this is a nice set…besides, the uh, the hole I punctured through the chest piece."

Leo decided to go and retrieve the coiled sword he pulled from the armor, as he figured it must be pretty important. He headed towards the doors at the other end of the arena, and pushed the mighty stone slabs open. On the other side, he saw a staircase leading up to that building he saw earlier, along with that mighty tower.

"Hopefully now I can get some answers to what the hell is going on…" he said quietly as he headed up the stairs and towards his only sign of answers, and what would soon become his new safe haven.


End file.
